Ninjago: The Dark Secret
by sweety0324
Summary: Crystal has been having nightmares about the same person, every single night, since her accident. Her father then sends her to an honors school, but there something mysterious happens, leading her to meet the ninjas. Crystal then realizes that one of them was from her dream! One secret...several nightmares...what could it lead to? Might include romance later...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on this account! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 **(?'s P.O.V)**

I sink deeper into the cold harsh water. I could feel ice poking and jabbing my delicate skin. I could hear silent screams, as I was slowly drowning. I couldn't see anything, because the water was stinging my eyes.

 _Could this be my destiny...?_

I try to swim up, but my arms wouldn't move, along with my legs, this was the end after all...

I finally closed my eyes, deciding I was just going to join my mother, up above...in the clouds, waiting for me to enter heaven.

I could almost imagine her delicate silky long golden hair, and dark violet eyes, along with the warming smile she wore, which was like sunshine.

My father on the other hand, had dark brown hair, that was perfectly combed, and he had light blue eyes like the sky. He was always strict, stiff, and serious, and usually never smiled, after my mother's death...

I was almost out of breath, and I could almost feel my spirit escape my body.

 _This IS my destiny...goodbye..._

Suddenly something pushed me up gently to the surface, almost as if it was a boy pushing me. It was a miracle...maybe a blessing from my mother to live longer, and carry things on.

Warm hands then scooped me up, and I saw my father's face, coated in worry, "Don't do that EVER again..."

He then hugged me tight, and I could his warmth, wrapping around my body.

"It's a miracle..." whispered my father, and set me down, but suddenly his expression changed right away into anger.

I wish I went to heaven...I want to see mother, but instead I'm stuck with father...

Father starts grumbling, cussing under his breath, dragging me home.

 **That was an OC of mine...you'll find out more in the NEXT chapter. I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(3rd P.O.V)**

A beautiful girl, with long blue colored hair, and dark blue eyes woke up at a strange land, that she had never seen before. She had a crystal hairpin in her hair, and wore a simple dark blue dress with crystals woven into it. She also had a dark navy blue cloak covering her back, with a light blue crystal necklace on her neck, that shimmered in the sun/moonlight. Finally she had dark blue dress shoes with tiny crystal hearts at the tip. Her name was Crystal.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she asked, her eyes wandered around the mysterious location.

"HELP!" yelled a boy's voice, sounding like he was in pain.

Crystal's eyes went wide, as she frantically looked around, "Please tell me where you are!"

"HELP!" repeated the boy's voice, almost as if he never heard her.

Crystal could almost feel the pain from his voice, "Just tell me where you are, and I'll help you!"

"ANYONE PLEASE HELP!" yelled the voice again.

Crystal could sense his presence near and decided to close her eyes.

The desperate plea suddenly stopped, and when Crystal opened her eyes again, she saw the same boy she kept dreaming about, every night since her accident near the lake.

The boy seemed like he was in so much pain, yet he seemed so calm about the situation. The boy at the moment was being crushed by a dead rotten tree, that seemed heavier than most trees.

He seemed to be moving his mouth, as if he was in pain, but not a single sound had come out.

Crystal ran over to him, but the whole scene had turned black by a flash.

The scene then shifted to an old man with the same boy, and a bird, all crowded together.

They all seemed happier and relaxed, not like Crystal's family was...

Suddenly the scene went black, and everything turned white.

* * *

 **(Crystal's P.O.V)**

I was back in my light blue pajamas that were made from silk, and I stumbled off my bed, which hurt. My alarm clock's bell was literally yelling at me, which didn't help at all.

"Crystal you're awake!" smiled Father, helping me get back onto my feet.

I quickly glanced at my alarm clock, and I couldn't believe it! I was TWO HOURS LATE for school!

"Father, I'm late for school!" I gulped, shuddering at the thought of my strict old teacher, who would whip ANYONE who would dare misbehave.

"Crystal, you're not going to school today...because..." started Father and winked at me, which confused me even more.

"Don't you remember our conversation last night?" asked Father, his eyes twinkling.

"Sorta..." I smiled, feeling a bit guilty. The truth was I didn't remember anything last night, due to fact I was half-awake.

My father kept on smiling and continued, "It's because you're going to the honors school! And you do know that only very honorable students get to go to that school."

My eyes widened. I completely forgot! What was I going to do!?

"Now get your things ready, cause we'll be going tomorrow...so start getting packed!" smiled Father, he must be proud that I'm finally leaving the nest.

After Father left, I sighed, and started to pack my things...

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! In the next chapter...well...let's not spoil *evil smile***

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm planning a new story, that MIGHT come out when we're in the middle of this fanfic...anyways enjoy! *creepy smile* XD**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The next day...**

 **(Crystal's P.O.V)**

I got my long blue colored hair into a ponytail, and clipped a small silver crystal clip on one side. I got into the school uniform Father had handed me. The uniform seemed well fit for an honors school, but I didn't like the color of it due to the fact it was a muddy brown.

After a few minutes of changing, I took a moment to stare at the mirror. It wasn't me I saw at the end of the mirror though, but the boy I saw in my dreams/nightmares.

I blinked at the mirror, and the boy disappeared, like it never existed.

"Crystal, get your bags down here!" yelled Father, sounding faint.

I sigh as I get my heavy bags full of...girl things, thinking what could be ahead of me.

When I walked outside, Father slowly took my bags and put it into the old rusty car we owned.

"Well Crystal, I guess this is our last time together...in the car," smiled Father, his eyes were glowing wet with happy tears.

I smile back at him, maybe I could meet some new friends...

* * *

During the car ride we were both silent, until we arrived at the honors school, and got out of our car.

"Well...it seems like a great school for you to learn in...Thousands' Honors School. You must be scared...aren't you Crystal?" asked Father, his eyes slightly damp from tears.

I smile, walk over to him, and hug him, also feeling my eyes damp, "I'll miss you...Father..."

Father hugs me back, then kneels down...for the first time, ever since Mother's death, "Stay strong, Crystal. I'll see you...very soon."

He then hands me my bags, kisses me goodbye, and drives away...leaving me alone.

* * *

I walk into the school, feeling quite small, compared to the others. I avoided the crowds of people...until class begun.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Gift, he was quite...interesting, with the stories he shared with us, about heroes from the past.

I especially enjoyed the stories about the 'ninjas' even though I know it couldn't have actually happened. My favorite ninja in the stories though is Kai, the ninja of fire.

I went on daydreaming about the ninjas until the ground started to shake, and the power went out.

"Class stay calm," our teacher stammered, but I rolled my eyes in the darkness, because our teacher sounded more nervous than the rest of us.

Suddenly we hear a cold laugh behind us, the cold laugh that makes your spine have chills, and your skin has goosebumps.

"Well...well...well...what a perfect moment..." laughed a deep voice, and well...I blacked out.

 **I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating. I'm deciding if I should go back to my other account, maybe...tomorrow, and give this one a break, but that's a different story! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A few hours(?) later...**

 **(Crystal's P.O.V)**

It all happened so fast...right after I blacked out. When I felt myself slip back into my body and return back into the mortal world.

I could hear small muffled voices, and someone carrying me, gently.

"...evil...back...ninja..." muttered one voice.

"...no...time...innocent...hurt...!" muttered another voice, that seemed to belong to the person who was carrying/holding me.

Then it was completely quiet, and all I could hear were footsteps, and several sighs occasionally.

After some time, I decided to drift off to sleep, into the boat of dreams.

* * *

 **(IN CRYSTAL'S DREAM, 3rd P.O.V)  
**

Crystal stepped forward into her dream, and saw the same boy, once more, but...he looked...older.

The boy wore a white suit this time, and had the same bird with him, but...he seemed unhappy.

Crystal wanted to rush over to him, and comfort the same stranger she saw in every one of her dreams, but after years of experience, she was literally invisible and powerless in her dreams.

Crystal took a step forward, and the scene shifted once more. This time she was in a dungeon, and...she couldn't believe what she saw. The boy she saw in every one of her dreams...seemed...different.

He seemed...upset, due to the fact he was chained.

Crystal desperately wanted to help, but something stopped her, from going.

 _"You must awake! Destiny awaits!"_ whispered a small voice, warming Crystal up.

Crystal took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, then drifted back into conscious.

* * *

 **(Back into Reality, 3rd P.O.V)  
**

Crystal dared to open one of her eyes, hoping nobody would notice, but one did notice she was awake.

"So...you're back! That's good to see," whispered the boy, carrying her, seeming familiar to Crystal.

"Oh she's awake!" exclaimed another voice, that sounded like Mr. Gift.

Crystal slowly woke up, and gasped, staring at the boy she saw in her dreams.

"You're Crystal, correct?" asked the boy, putting her down, gently.

Crystal slowly nodded, and the boy exchanged nervous glances with her teacher.

"Well...you must be nervous. I'm Zane," smiled the boy, his eyes however seemed...distant.

"Crystal, as you know, he's famous...for saving Ninjago with his ninja-" started Mr. Gift.

"Brothers," corrected Zane.

Mr. Gift rolled his eyes and continued, "Because after all...they ARE the ninja, I have been telling you and your classmates about!"

Crystal stared at Zane still shocked, and wondered why...just why did she dream about him? Why not have a different dream about herself?

 **That ends today's chapter! More will be explained in the next chapter...I need a new catchphrase...oh well...**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


End file.
